TwiAlice
by officiallyemmett
Summary: It's Twilight from Alice's point of view with a little changes. Instead of showing up in the middle of the year, Bella is here on the first day of school. This is my first chapter so let me know what you think. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight~ Alice pov.

It's the first day of school [again.] As it's been for the last hundred or so years. I dragged Rosalie shopping in Port Angeles everyday for the last two weeks. She whined like crazy by the tenth day. I was going to have to find another shopping partner. I could see she wasn't going anywhere with me for the next couple of months. Sure, summer was time to be myself and shop. But today, I was actually looking forward to pretend to learn things I already do. Last week, while Rosalie was in the dressing room, trying on a flowery pink blouse, I had a vision. I saw a girl. But she wasn't just anyone. I could see her mingling with our kind, the vampires.

She had wavy brown hair and buttery, kind eyes. Her arms were linked with Edward's and they were strolling in the school parking lot. It surprised me at first when I realized she was human. And even more surprised to be with Edward. My favorite brother Edward, had always been alone, partner wise. Maybe this human could be the other half. It was really inconvenient that Edward could read my mind, and everyone else's for that matter. I had to be careful not to think about it while around him. I thought it over. If I told Edward about being with a human in that way, he would be sure to avoid that human at all possible costs. It was dangerous for us to be alone with them. And I really wanted Edward to have someone there for him. Plus, I could foresee her shopping with me in Olympia.

I still hadn't decided what to wear. I bought many new outfits and had to choose between two. It was either a cozy, light-blue cashmere top, with an elegant brown skirt. Or a grey vest on top of a white sailor's blouse with black slacks. _Edward._ I called or actually thought. It was almost as good as saying his name out loud. He appeared in the door way.

"What Alice?" he look concerned.

"What outfit should I wear?" I gestured toward the two different outfits lying on the bed.

He rolled his eyes. "Alice, you know that to the human eyes, you are extremely beautiful. Why would you need to care about fashion that much?"

I gasped in horror. He should know me by now. I took pride in what my family and I wore. "Come on. Tell me," I continued.

He sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be the psychic? What do you see yourself wearing?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I saw me sitting in class with my vest and sailor's top on. "Got it!" I exclaimed. "Thanks Edward. You can go now. Oh, and can you find Jasper for me?"

"Jasper is going on anther quick little hunt before school. He's done hunting now. Running back."

I smiled. Edward walked out rolling his eyes again. _Poor Jas,_ I thought, while getting my clothes on. It was going to be tough for him. He hadn't been around humans the whole day for a while now. I was going to have to keep good tabs on him. Then a pair of arms slid around me, clutching my waist. "Nice outfit," he murmured. I smiled.

"Hello Jasper," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I danced around him to find my ancient jewelry box. "Which ones?" I asked, holding up two pairs of earrings. One pair were little pearl studs Edward had given me and the other pair were a exotic jeweled-and-feathered pair of earrings Jasper made me on a trip in Africa.

"The feathers. Definitely, the feathers," Jasper glided over to me and took the earrings from my hands. He took the backing off both of them and put them in my ear. "See how these earrings scream Alice?"

I giggled. "Totally," I teased.

Emmett appeared in the doorway. "Come on guys. Stop being all lovey-dovey. Nobody wants to be late on the first day."

"Okay fine." I tugged Jasper out the room with me and led him to the car.

We piled all into Edward's shiny Volvo. I sat in between Jasper and Rose in the back.

"I really wish we could take my car," Rose complained into my ear.

"We can't be too ostentatious, Rose," I replied. I heard Edward sigh.

"Well," she began. "It's not like we regularly shy away. I mean we do. But it doesn't matter because people just end up staring at us like always. This car is so stuffy. Wouldn't you want to have an open top?"

Edward spoke up this time. "Rose, no one can force you to take my car. Do you want to get out?"

Rosalie huffed. "It's true though," she snapped. "Everyone likes staring at us. They stare in a way while thinking, _wow look at the Cullens. Oh-no, did they see me staring? I'll pretend I'm just stretching. I wouldn't want to get caught staring at them._ Everyone laughed, Emmett the loudest.

"They stare 'cause you're so beautiful Rose," he teased. Rose leaned forward and patted his cheek. He grabbed her hand, not letting go, and began to kiss it. Rose giggled. Emmett began kissing it more, kissing it like Rose's hand was her lips. Edward laughed at my thought. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Happy? We're here, Rose. No more claustrophobic car?" Edward asked while pulling into our parking space. Rose smiled.

When we stepped out of the car, I could feel the stares already. All these humans, trying to look away, but no being able to. "Are you okay?" I whispered into Jasper's ear. He nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Nope, no bad judgment from Jasper today. _I would have to concentrate all day. Edward nodded, signaling that Jasper was okay for now. Jasper kissed me bye while we trumped off to our separate classes.

Time ticked by slowly. The school day was boring. I daydreamed about winter break. Maybe Jas and I should go somewhere. We needed some alone time. I thought of all the possible places we could go. Nobody interrupted me the whole morning. Sure Edward was probably laughing at my thoughts right now, but I was used to it. Mr. Varner tried to surprise me by asking me for the first answer on the board when I was daydreaming about Paris. But nothing caught me by surprise. "Seventy-two point eight," I answered without hesitation. He sighed and went on to the next problem. Edward told me that all the teachers were annoyed that we, the Cullens, knew everything. I had laughed at that, it only took a century of study.

I decided to make a list of the possible places. We would have to stay in all day and go out at night. _But there was nothing wrong with that._ I thought of all the night-life places.

Dear Jasper,

I have an idea. You+me, go somewhere during winter break?

Winter Break Vacay

Paris, France

New York City, New York

Isle Esme

Rome, Italy [maybe visit the Volturi]

Sydney, Australia

Nashville, Tennessee

Tokyo, Japan

Any ideas?

Love A.

I folded up the piece of notebook paper and tucked it into my left pocket. _Jasper was going to get a kick out of the note._ Hopefully, Edward won't ruin it for me. _Edward,_ I thought loudly. _You hear me? No, you may not ruin this for me. _I knew that he would receive it. I wished I could read people's minds like Edward too. That way, we could have more than a one-way conversation. It was so not fair that he could hear my mind and I couldn't hear his.

Eventually the bell rung and it was finally time for lunch. Mr. Varner dismissed the class and people started to get out of their seat. They all began talking and standing around the door, talking about one thing, Isabella Swan, the new girl.

It's not that I was _hungry_, I laughed at the thought. But finally it was time to see Jasper. He was waiting for me by the door. "Hello Alice," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead. "How was your first day back?"

"Boring," I moaned. "I missed being with you. I thought of some possible winter break vacation spots."

"Really?" He touched my spikey hair.

I smiled back at him. "Come on; let's go Jas, before all the good food gets taken." I winked at him.

Jasper turned around and laughed at my expression. "Sure, sure," he responded. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me toward the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually the bell rung and it was finally time for lunch. Mr. Varner dismissed the class and people started to get out of their seat. They all began talking and standing around the door, talking about one thing, Isabella Swan, the new girl.

It's not that I was _hungry_, I laughed at the thought. But finally it was time to see Jasper. He was waiting for me by the door. "Hello Alice," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead. "How was your first day back?"

"Boring," I moaned. "I missed being with you. I thought of some possible winter break vacation spots."

"Really?" He touched my spikey hair.

I smiled back at him. "Come on; let's go Jas, before all the good food gets taken." I winked at him.

Jasper turned around and laughed at my expression. "Sure, sure," he responded. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me toward the cafeteria.

All eyes were on us as we entered the cafeteria, not that I was any bit surprised. People always stared at us. We walked behind Emmett and Rose, waiting for in line for our food.

"If I may?" Jasper asked reaching out to grab a tray. He took a sandwich, two slices of pizza, cupcake, and two sodas, and quickly paid for the food. He turned around to head toward our table. His face tensed.

"Come on, you can do it Jas," I whispered. His face relaxed a little. "Who is it?" Jas usually could last a day with humans. We've grown used to the smell of the humans in our school. None of them smelled that great.

His eyes darted toward Jessica Stanley's table. The new girl, Isabella was bothering him. I stroked his arm. He could do this. He was strong. When walked past their table, Jas stood there and inhaled. I pulled him forward quickly. Rose and Emmett were already there.

"So that's the new girl?" Em asked picking at the disgusting piece of bread. Jasper stiffened. I nodded.

Edward came and sat down. "The smell…" he mindlessly said. Jas nodded. "She smells…different…" Edward continued. I wanted to punch him for saying that. Jasper was already working so hard to resist the urge of attacking a couple of humans. And now Edward is talking about it! He must have heard my thoughts because he stopped talking about Isabella.

"Hey guys," Emmett began, probably easing up the tension. He put his arm around Rose. "I heard about this great hunting place up north. Its grizzly's galore. Are you guys in?"

I pouted. "I really wanted to go shopping today. Me and Jas are going to go shopping today for winter break vacation."

Jasper sighed. "It's the first day back. Do we really have to go shopping?"

I closed my eyes and looked. Jasper and I were at the house today. Everyone was crowded around the dining table with serious expressions on their face. Carlisle was comforting Esme, Rose had an annoyed expression sitting on Emmett's lap, Jasper was pacing back and forth, and I was had a concerned look on my face. Everyone was there, except for Edward. "Hello? Alice?! Alice!" Jasper made my expression come back.

Edward looked concerned. "What did you see?"

I didn't know if I should tell him what I saw. Obviously, something happened to Edward. He was probably in trouble. I probably should warn them though. If my prediction came true without me telling them, they would all be grouches. I tried to keep my voice low and calm. "I saw that Jas and I are not going shopping," I began. Jasper grinned. "I saw us sitting at our dining table with everyone…except Edward. Edward, what are you planning to do today?"

He shrugged. "Maybe take Emmett up on that hunting plan?"

I shook my head. "Something is happening today. Something that will make you become in trouble. Are you sure?" He nodded.

We continued lunch in silence.

**A/N: I know its short. But do you like the story so far? Please comment :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper and I walked side by side toward my next class. I hated history; it was something that I lived through. Although the humans did put a nice twist on really happened. Good thing that they blame plagues, diseases, other countries… "Do you think Edward will be okay?" Jasper asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know Jas…" I decided to be honest. "We did look pretty concerned. And we were all around the dining table. We never sit around the dining table! And Emmett didn't even turn on the TV for the game tonight."

Jasper laughed. "Wow, that is bad." I smiled.

"Well…there's nothing we could really do about it. Maybe I should warn Edward to ditch the rest of the day?"

Jasper shook his head. "How do you know that it has to do with a human? Or school? And you know he wouldn't listen to you. He doesn't like missing the first day of school. He's afraid he will give the teachers a 'bad impression.'"

I laughed. Silly Edward hated giving bad impressions. I hadn't realized that we had reached Mr. Kinley's class already. "We're here," Jasper said. He lifted my chin up to give me a quick kiss. I could tell there were humans staring.

"Everyone's looking at us," I told Jasper so that only he could here.

"So?" he shrugged. That was why I love him. I laughed and gave him my note from before. "What's this?" he looked confused.

"Just open it," I said. He opened it and understood. A smile crept up the edge of his mouth. "Does it matter? As long as we have a nice hotel…" he began. I smiled.

"Bye Jazzy. See you later."

He blew me a kiss. "Love you too."

I took my usual back seat in the back of class. Luckily enough, no one sat by me –I was probably too intimidating for anyone- and Mr. Kinley would only call on my once in the beginning of class. I would answer correctly even though I looked like I was daydreaming, and he would sigh and move on.

"The new girl looks pretty nice," I heard Hannah DeFerve said. "I've never seen anyone that pale…well except for the _Cullens_." The group she was talking to glanced my way, I pretended not to notice.

"I think she looks pretty," Tyler Crowley said. Lauren Mallory glanced at Tyler and made a face.

"Okay class," Mr. Kinley walked in the classroom and set his books down on his desk. "Welcome back to Forks High school! I trust that all of you had a great summer. You guys no each other and me already so we don't need the first day of school activities. Okay so this year we'll be learning about American history. Does anyone know anything about…?"

I drifted off thinking about Edward. I was really worried. Why wouldn't Edward come home today? Why would we be so stressed? Even Carlisle, who always was so calm, looked extremely worried. I suddenly had another vision.

Edward was in the Main Office, arguing with Mrs. Cope. He was trying to charm her, flitting his eyebrows and using his persuasive voice. Her computer screen was showing all the science classes during sixth period. He was trying to change his sixth period Biology class. Mrs. Cope looked really apologetic; she really did want to change his class. So it really did have to do with school, and probably the new girl, Isabella Swan.

"I'm waiting Miss Cullen," Mr. Kinley tapped his toe impatiently.

"Could you repeat the question?" I asked in a low voice.

Mr. Kinley was in shock. I've never not been able to answer a question when he asked. A smiled crept on his face, "Er, what…what do you know about American history?"

I had to think of something off the bat. "I know that President Wilson ordered that Star-Spangled Banner be played by the military and naval services in 1916. It was written by Francis Scott Key wrote during British hostage of Fort Henry?" I had to make it sound like a question as any other human would do when they were caught off guard.

Mr. Kinley sighed. I was still like know-everything-Alice like last year. He moved onto the next person.

I went back to my thinking. _Edward!_ I screamed loudly in my mind. I paused for a second. _Okay I saw something and it had to do with the class you're in now._ _I saw trying to change your biology class during sixth period. And you were so flirting with Mrs. Cope. _I giggled at that thought.

"Okay so remember, tomorrow we will be doing real work!" Mr. Kinley said. The whole class moaned. The deal rung and everyone darted out the door.

I paced myself, walking purposely slow to find Jasper. Everyone was scrambling to get to their next class. Edward was headed toward the car with Jasper following. Edward's face was torn, I followed in their direction. Maybe I was right about the new girl trouble…


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward talk to us," I begged, trying to make him tell his feelings. "Jasper…"

Jasper concentrated, a warm-gushy feeling filled the car. This always made Edward spill his guts out.

"The new girl," he admitted in defeat. "I almost wanted to…well, I attempted to change my biology class to some other time. I'm not strong enough…Carlisle…"

"Would be proud that you decided not to kill her," Jasper finished for him.

Edward's face relaxed a little. But then tensed right back up. "It's jus that she smelled so good. I've never smelled anything better in my life. Her scent, it pops out to me... I can't explain it. So mouth-watering…"

"EDWARD!" I shouted. He wasn't supposed to think about the smell anymore. Next thing you know, he would be running back in and disappointing Carlisle. Edward cringed at my accusing thoughts.

"Alice I have to leave," Edward sighed in defeat. "I have to get away from her. Tell Carisle that I am sorry. I'll come back soon. Okay?"

I nodded, completely understanding. "Okay we'll go home and explain…"

"No," Edward cut me off. "If I tell Esme and Carlisle, they will not let me go. I won't return home. I know I'll have to leave now."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Edward, you know that Esme will be worried sick. You can't run off like that."

Edward looked down. "I will have to do what has to be done." For a second he looked like he was going to attack Jas.

"Edward…if you must," I told him.

Edward looked back up. "Fine. I will go to the hospital and tell Carlisle. He'll understand and let me go. As for Esme, I trust and you guys will take care of her. Alice, I know that you believe in me as do the rest of the family. That is why I can't let you guys down. I'll go drive somewhere far away. I'll visit the Denali clan if I have to. Maybe get a whiff of their air. But I will return home eventually."

Jas and I both nodded. "Take the car," Jasper said. "May you please tell Carlisle to arrange to pick us up?"

Edward nodded. We got out and I saw Edward start the engine disappointingly. He rolled down the window once more. "I'm sorry," he sighed and saw him zoom off disappointed in himself.

My vision had come true.

Everyone was crowded around the dining table with serious expressions on their face. Carlisle was comforting Esme, Rose had an annoyed expression sitting on Emmett's lap, Jasper was pacing back and forth, and I sat there, trying to get a vision of Edward.

"Edward should have come home. I hope he is safe," Esme cried again. If vampires could cry, she would be crying right now. "Alice?"

"No visions Esme," I replied again.

She sighed. Carlisle stroked Esme's back. "It will be okay," he whispered into her buttery, brown hair. Esme didn't look the bit comforted. "When he came to see me today, he told me how he was sorry and how much he loved you. He also said he won't be getting in any trouble and will contact us soon. Esme, you don't need to worry."

Esme sighed again.

"I hope he checks in soon," Esme sighed.

"It's alright," Emmett got up and walked over to Esme. "Edward's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Maybe fifty years ago you would be worried but I think he grew out of his pussy face."

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. He chuckled and walked back to Rosalie's side.

And then-- I suddenly saw him.


End file.
